A Sponge in the Jedi Temple
by Miss Aruri
Summary: What happens when Spongebob and his friends are magically transported to the Jedi Temple? You'll have to read to find out. Written out of boredom, I decided to turn my boredom scribbles into a funny/stoopid fic. Hope u like it!
1. A Sponge in the Jedi Temple: Chapter 1

Sponggeintemple

**A Sponge in The Jedi Temple****  
By: Miss Aruri  
  
A Sponge in The Jedi Temple  
  
**A distracted Obi-Wan stared out the window. Qui-Gon noticed that the boy was not acting his usual self. "What's wrong, padawan?" He said, approaching Obi-Wan. The boy shook his head. "Nothing. I just sense that something terrible is about to happen."   
  
Qui-Gon looked puzzeled, but shrugged. He hadn't sensed anything un-ordinary that day, and Obi-Wan was just a boy, so Qui-Gon didn't think it was any big deal.  
  
How wrong could one man be?  
  
**Somewhere in some ocean somewhere...**  
  
Spongebob: What do you wanna do today Sandy?   
  
Sandy: I dunno, what do you wanna do today Patrick?  
  
Patrick: I dunno, what do you wanna do today Gary?  
  
Gary: Meow?  
  
Spongebob: Great idea Gary! I'd never be able to think of a good idea as good as your idea. No, wait. Maybe I could...or not? **giggles** But who cares?! Let's sit here and wonder what we're going to do!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
**@ Squidward's house**  
  
Squidward: **tanning** Ah, what a beautiful day! Bird's chirping, blue skies, Spongebob and his friends playing a _stupid_ game, a large spaceship thingie crashing into my house, sun shining...**double takes** A SPACESHIP CRASHING INTO MY HOUSE?!  
  
**Spaceship crashes into Squidward's house.**  
  
**Back at Spongebob's house**  
  
Spongebob: Hey guys, look! Something just crashed into Squdward's house!  
  
Partick: I think it's a spaceship!  
  
Sandy: Well knock me down and shave my head. I think you're right! Oh boy...I always wanted to travel to outer space...see the stars...  
  
Spongebob: Me too Sandy.   
  
Gary: Meow?  
  
Spongebob: Great idea, Gary! Let's go look inside!  
  
Gary: Meow?   
  
Sandy: Sorry Gary. You'll have to stay home. Space travel's much too dangerous for a 'lil thing like you. Don't worry. we'll send you a postcard!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
**Back at Squidward's house (Tho i dunno why anyone would wanna go there)(gulp)**  
  
Squidward: **Enters his house and knocks on the door to the spaceship.** How dare you come crashing into my house without my permission! Do you even know how rude that is, comming onto somebody's property without-"   
  
**A large, blue, creature closely resembling Squidward opens the door, lightsaber activated.**  
  
Creature: shkjvhvkzsjhn Fkh kjh KJHKJHG kjd ukg hukhulhukHUIGuigHJKH GJKkjd kjs **Swings at Squidward with lightsaber.**  
  
Squidward: AHHH!  
  
**At that second, Spongebob jumps in front of Squidward and gets hit with the ligtsaber. His top half floats around for a few seconds and then re-attaches to the body.**  
  
Spongebob: hahahahahahahahha! Do that again! That was fun!   
  
Creature: jsdhgkjanykuhkHKJ jkshLghjalgkjh j lKGHJ KTHUrhiut (Translation: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!) **Slams the door shut and flys away. Seconds later, Squidward's house collapses and some kind of portal appears where the house used to stand.**  
  
Sandy: Golly gee willakers! That looks like some kind of portal to another demension!   
  
Patrick: **Overwhelmed** Wow!  
  
Spongebob: Let's see where it takes us. **Is about to jump through the portal when Sqidward stops him.**  
  
Squidward: Spongebob, you saved my life. How can I ever repay you?  
  
Spongebob: By comming with us! **grabs Squidward's arm/tentacle and bofore Squidward can say anything, the four sea creatures jump through the portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squidward: 

var PUpage="76001078"; var PUprop="geocities";  var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001078 geovisit();


	2. A Sponge in the Jedi Temple: Chapter 2

Sponggeintemple2

**A Sponge in The Jedi Temple****  
By: Miss Aruri  
  
A Sponge in The Jedi Temple Part 2  
  
  
  
****Back in Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters.**  
  
**Obi-Wan is sitting at his desk in his room when suddenly there is a loud WHOOSH! and this yellow squaresh thing with buck teeth appears on the desk.**  
  
Obi-Wan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The yellow square thing, scared, dives under Obi-Wan's bed.**  
  
Obi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A MONSTER UNDER MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Qui-Gon comes running into Obi-Wan's room, seeing his Padawan stanging on his desk , crying and whimpering with fear. The Jedi Master looks at his padawan and laughs.**  
  
Qui-Gon: Now, Obi-Wan...Don't you think that you're a little too old to still believe there's monsters under your bed?  
  
Obi: It's-It's there, master, this scarescaryscary monster under my bedddddddddddddddd!!!**cries**  
  
Qui: **Shaking his head** If it'll make you feel any better, I'll look under your bed and prove that monsters DO_NOT exist. _I think my padawan's finally gone crazy...Oh, Force, help me._  
  
**Qui-Gon kneels down and lifts up the blanket and peers under the bed. A yellow squarish thing jumps and clings to Qui-Gon's head.**  
  
Qui-Gon and Squareish thingy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A MONSTER UNDER THE BED!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KILLITKILLITKILLITKILLITKILLITKILLIT_KILL_IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan: I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A MONSTER UNDER THE BED! I TOLD YOU!   
  
Spongebob: Hi! I'me Spongebob Squarepants. I can blow bubbles! **giggles**he takes out his bubble blowing set and blows a bunch of bubbles.** So, where's the monster?  
  
Qui and Obi: YOU ARE!  
  
Spongebob: **laughs his gay little laugh.** Is this some kind of game? Because if it is **all the energy building up inside his spongey little self explodes** I LIKE IT!!!!!! **He jumps on Obi-Wan** YOU'RE THE MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**Runs around the room laughing like an idiot**  
  
Obi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT TOUCHED ME, MASTER, IT_TOUCHED_ME!!! Take me to the healers, I think I might just die.   
  
Qui: And IT_TOUCHED_ME_TOO!!!!!!!!!! **The two wimps cling to each other, crying, while Spongebob runs around the room laughing like an idiot. Suddenly, a thought comes to his squareish mind.**  
  
Spongebob: What happened to Squidward?

var PUpage="76001078"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001078 geovisit(); 


	3. A Sponge in the Jedi Temple: Chapter 3

**A Sponge in the Jedi Temple  
****By: Miss Aruri  
  
A Sponge in the Jedi Temple Chapter 3  
  
  
  
****Squidward is walking down the halls of a large building of some kind, his feet/tentacles making that awesome squishy sound.**  
  
Squidward: Where the heck am I? **Glances around** Good thing is there's no Spongebob...the bad thing is...NOBODY ELSE!!!!!!!  
  
**Squidward stops at a large set of doors. The curious little squid pushes open the doors and lets himself in. Inside the room, Squidward screams.**  
  
Squidward: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**There before him were 12 people/aliens/things all staring at him. This one small, green little alien thing that looked like a troll smiled at him. The blue alien that had landed in squidward's house was sitting in one of the chair staring hungrily at Squidward**  
  
Yoda: Come back, you have. Happy we are.  
  
Squidward: Strange, you are. **mimicks the thing** Freaking me out, you are. Leaving, I am.  
  
Yoda: Fast, not so! Staying, you are! Dead, you will be. Your shit, I won't take. You, Bastard, fuck!  
  
**With that, the large doors swung shut and Yoda had lunged at Squidward, beating him with his walking stick.**  
  
Yoda: DIE, YOU WILL! A BASTARD, YOU ARE! MAKES FUN OF ME, NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
**Patrick appears in a cafeteria place. There are hundreds of kids. Seeing food, Patrick jumps up off the ground, grabs a plate and fills it with as much food as possible, then taking a seat next to a fat looking alien thing.**  
  
Patrick: Hullo. My name's Patrick.   
  
Fat Alien thingie: **With a mouthfull of food in his mouth** How can you wear a belt? You're so fat!  
  
Patrick: Well, you're fat too, but I don't wear a belt because I don't wear pants! Heh heh.  
  
**The fat alien thingie stares blankly at Patrick, some food dripping down his chin, and then with a shrug, both go back to eating. Nothing too exciting...eh? Well, watever.**  
  
**Somewhere in a garden...**  
  
Sandy Cheeks found herself in a large garden place thing. She is in heaven. There's so many trees! With a squeal of delight, she launches herself into a tree, stuffing her mouth greedily with these brown things that look like acorns. She turns to get another handful and screams, spitting out the acorn like things. Staring her face to face is a human girl with red hair. She giggles.  
  
Little Red-Hair girl: Giggle...Giggle...Giggle...  
  
Sandy: What's so funny little missy?  
  
Little Red-Hair girl: Giggle...Giggle...Giggle...  
  
Sandy: What is it?! Is my fur messed up? Are my shoes untied? Wait. I don't wear shoes! Is that why you're laughing?  
  
Little Red-Hair girl: Giggle...Giggle...Giggle...  
  
Sandy: Alright I give up. Forget it. **She goes back to eating the brown things, her cheeks getting really HUGE.  
  
Little Red-Hair girl: Why are you eating birdie poo poo?   
  
Sandy: Birdy Poo poo? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! **She runs around like a crazy thing, spitting out the birdie poo poo and vomiting and coughing and choking and spitting**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Little Red-Hair girl: Giggle...Giggle...Giggle...  
  
Sandy: Wait a golly gosh darn second! Where's Spongebob? **barfs**  
  
Little Red-Hair girl: Giggle...Giggle...Giggle...**grabs some birdie poo poo and shoves it in her mouth** Gurgle...Gurgle...Gurgle...  
  
...wierd...  
  
  



End file.
